


Not So Tough Now Are You?

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: everyone has roles in vixx, N is friendly, Ken is funny, Hyuk is cute, ect. Leo want to be tough, dominant. He wants Ravi to see that most and decides he'd take the time just to show Ravi how bold he can be.





	Not So Tough Now Are You?

"Who do you think the toughest person is Vixx is?" Ken asked. 

"Toughest? Ravi." Hyuk answered. 

"I'm way tougher than Ravi!" N claimed. The others busted out laughing. 

"N, you are but a child." Hongbin replied. 

Leo sat back watching everyone compare each other. He thought Ravi was the toughest, Ken was the funniest, Hyuk was the cutest, Hongbin was the smartest and he thought N was the friendliest. It doesn't take a genius to know that Leo was voted the shyest. He didn't really mind it, yet at the same time, he wanted them to know that he was bold. He wanted Ravi specifically to know that. So that night while they laid in bed, Leo plopped down next to the younger man, making him laugh. 

"Do you really think I'm that shy?" Leo asked. 

"More so in the beginning." Ravi admitted. 

"What about now?" 

"You're still shy, but not as much." 

"I see..." Leo sat up and pulled a box out from under the bed. 

"What's that?" 

Leo didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the door and locked it. Ravi raised an eyebrow and Leo sat on top of Ravi's hips, running his fingers over his bare chest and stomach. He giggled in response, trying to move away. Leo tightened his grip, holding him down. He ran a finger between the ridges of Ravi's abs, listening to him giggle and watching him squirm around. They all knew Ravi was ticklish, but Leo knew what really made him squirm. 

"Even the toughest people have weaknesses you know." Leo said, still lightly tickling the other. "Why don't we find all of yours?" 

Leo tickled Ravi's sides mercilessly, listening to his pleas for him to stop. They were loud and sounded so desperate and Leo loved every second of it. Ravi grabbed Leo's arms, trying to pry him off, but underestimated his strength. Leo moved swiftly, pinning Ravi's arms down and licking slowly long his neck. 

"L-Leo! Please!" Ravi begged, trying every way possible to escape. 

Each new tactic he tried, failed and left him open for Leo to attack. Leo pinned Ravi's arms over his head and tickled his underarms, and bit along His neck. Ravi let out an instinctive moan, partially from pleasure and the other part from him wanting Leo to stop. 

"Somebody's sensitive." Leo teased. He tickled Ravi's hips, making him scream and arch his back. 

"Leo!!! Please stop!!!" Ravi begged. 

Leo sat up, ceasing his attack and watching Ravi try and catch his breath. He stood, grabbing the box and pulled out two pairs of cuffs. Ravi tried to run but Leo was quicker. He pinned Ravi back down, struggling to cuff each wrist to the headboard, but he managed. Ravi desperately tugged at the cuffs, hoping they'd break. 

"You're not going anywhere Shikie." Leo said teasingly. "I couldn't help but notice earlier when sitting on you, that your little friend here began to get hard." Leo reached in between Ravi's legs, palming the erection through his sweats. Ravi moaned softly, biting his lip. "Feel good?" Leo asked. He palmed him harder and Ravi tugged hard at the cuffs. 

"L-Leo... Why a-are you...?" 

"Why am I doing this? I like you. But that's not the only reason. I wanna see you melt and squirm. You're always so calm and cool. This'll be an interesting sight." 

Ravi could hardly believe that this was the same Leo he was talking to just minutes ago. He watched as Leo pulled out what he assumed was a vibrator, and he turned it on. Ravi felt his heart race and his stomach form knots. Leo took notice and smirked, lightly running it along Ravi's stomach. Leo pulled down Ravi's sweats, leaving him in just boxers, and lightly touched the vibrator to his swollen member. Ravi moaned loud, trying not to move around. 

"Wow, if that's the kind of reaction I get just by barely touching you with it... I wonder...." Leo pressed the vibrator firmly onto Ravi. 

"AH!!! SHIT!" Ravi cursed, bucking his hips. 

Leo chuckled and turned the vibrator off, pulling Ravi's boxers off. His erection was throbbing and Leo knew he couldn't last much longer. He reached  into the box, pulling out a cock ring and slipping it onto Ravi. Leo took the vibrator, rubbing it lightly against Ravi's ass, teasing him. He slowly pressed it inside, letting Ravi get used to the feeling. Once Ravi seemed okay again, Leo didn't waste time. He turned it on the highest setting, watching Ravi squirm around, moaning and tugging at the cuffs so desperately. Leo kissed Ravi hard, their tongues fighting with each other. Leo took a hold of Ravi's length, stroking him slowly. Ravi arched his back, feeling the vibrations affecting his whole body; his legs felt weak and he found it harder to fight against Leo. They broke apart and Ravi let out loud gasps feeling a release building, but remembered the cock ring that Leo put on him and let out a groan. 

Leo smirked, lightly running his fingertips up and down Ravi's length. He bucked his hips hard, trying to get out of Leo's grasp. Leo chuckled, lightly tracing his finger over the tip, seeing the pre-cum start to come out. He slowly ran his tongue up and down Ravi's shaft, then taking in his whole length, bobbing his head. Ravi shifted a few times, and Leo pushed hard on the vibrator, making Ravi scream. Leo removed the ring, stroking Ravi fast, kissing and biting along his hips. Ravi moaned out Leo's name, and came hard over his stomach. Leo removed the vibrator and turned it off, then licked the cum off of Ravi's abs. Ravi shivered at the feeling of Leo's tongue on him as he caught his breath. Leo removed the cuffs and Ravi used what ever energy he had left and flipped Leo over, pinning him down on the bed, kissing him rough, inching his shirt up over his head. He pinned Leo's arms over his head, biting down hard on his neck. Leo moaned, wondering if Ravi broke skin or not. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Ravi muttered. 

Leo did as told and Ravi pulled Leo's pants and boxers down, placing his tip against Leo's entrance. He thrust forward hard, making Leo moan loudly. Leo supported himself with one hand on the headboard, realizing that Ravi wasn't going to go easy on him. Ravi reached in front of Leo, taking a firm hold of his rock hard length stoking in time with each thrust. 

"Ah! R-Ravi...!" Leo moaned, tossing his head back. "R-right there!" 

Ravi complied, repeatedly pounding the desired spot. Leo clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white and he came hard on to the sheets and in Ravi's hand. He laid on his back and Ravi licked Leo's mess from his hands. 

"Don't act like you didn't love that." Leo muttered with a smirk. 

Ravi laughed. "I could get used to this side of you." Ravi stood, gaining his balance from his still weak legs. He opened the closet door, pulling out a new set of sheets. "We should change these." Ravi suggested. Leo grinned and helped him. Ravi sat on the foot of the bed with a quiet sigh, then remembered something. 

"Leo...?" 

"Hm?" 

"When I asked why you did this... You said you liked me..." 

Leo grinned and hugged Ravi from behind and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I meant that." 

Ravi looked over his shoulder, kissing Leo. "Good." Ravi grinned and Leo blushed a little. "Maybe you're not as shy as I thought." 

. . . 

The next morning, Ravi woke up with his arm around Leo who was fast asleep. He carefully stood from the bed and got dressed, going into the kitchen. In the main room, he spotted Ken and Hyuk on their phones. 

"Good morning." He said with a smile. The two of them froze and glanced at each other for a second. 

"G-good morning!" Hyuk replied happily. 

"Morning...!" Ken said. 

Ravi cocked an eye brow at how weird they were acting but brushed it off, going into the kitchen. There, he found Hongbin and N talking over coffee. 

"Good morning!" N said happily. 

"H-hi Ravi!" Hongbin said, not fully making eye contact. 

Ravi grinned, grabbing a water bottle. "Hi guys." 

"How'd you sleep?" N asked, giddy. Hongbin shot N a look, a bright red blush on his face. 

*light bulb* Ravi immediately knew why everyone was a ring so weird. "U-uh... Fine!" He said with a forced smile. He quickly walked back to his room, abruptly closing the door. Leo sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"They know." 

Leo laughed. "With how loud you were being? I wonder why." 

"This isn't funny! What are we gonna say!?" 

"Nothing. It's obvious that they know and there's no way they'll believe anything else." Leo stated. 

Ravi let out an annoyed groan and plopped down on the bed face first and Leo patted his head. "There, there Shikie." 

/END/


End file.
